herofandomcom-20200223-history
God (theology)
NOTE: For other depictions of God, please click here. |origin = |occupation = Supreme Being |skills = Omnibenevolence Omnipotence Omniscience Omnipresence Life and Death Transcendence |hobby = Observing everything that people do. Finding prophets to represent him on Earth. |goals = Defeat Satan. Have everything go according to his plan. Remain worshipped. Punish people for their sins. |family = No family given before the Creation. Predominant family afterwards including Archangels, normal angels, Lucifer, and Jesus (God the Son) |friends = Lucifer (before he fell) Jesus The prophets Noah Abraham Elijah Moses Muhammad Archangels Normal angels Anyone who does all he commands |enemies = Satan People who blaspheme in his name People who worship other gods or don't worship him Satanists and corrupt officials |type of hero = Supreme Being |size = 200 }} God is the overarching protagonist in 3 major monotheistic religions (Judaism, Christianity, and Islam), and the overarching protagonist of the Bible. He is also the overarching protagonist of many other strictly monotheistic faiths. He has a "son" named Jesus. His arch-enemy is His son and former archangel Satan. Base Information God is the English name given to a singular being in theistic and deistic religions (and other belief systems) who is either the sole deity in monotheism, or a single deity in polytheism. God is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. Theologians have ascribed a variety of attributes to the many different conceptions of God. The most common among these include omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), omni-benevolence (perfect goodness), divine simplicity, and eternal and necessary existence. God has also been conceived as being incorporeal (immaterial), a personal being, the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent". These attributes were all supported to varying degrees by the early Jewish, Christian and Muslim theologian philosophers, including Maimonides, Augustine of Hippo, and Al-Ghazali, respectively. Many notable medieval philosophers and modern philosophers have developed arguments for the existence of God and in modernity against. God is known for His kindness towards His children and His fellow angels in Heaven and loves to have people praise Him. God also gave man the knowledge to write the Holy Bible and the Holy Qu'ran and teach the people His ways. Battle with the Devil In the End Times, God only intervenes at the last minute, because He is a fair God and will even let evil have its own way, because it is needed to maintain balance, hard as it may be for humans to understand this. However, God will not stand His own followers being slaughtered, so he manifests as Jesus, and comes into the world millennia after Jesus' crucifixion in order to set all wrongs right. God leads the righteous souls and those Raptured to the final battle and He duels and kills the Antichrist, then clashes with the Devil. The Devil and his followers rally to attack Jesus by firing missiles at them but Jesus/God blasts the armies of darkness out of the way. Vultures come and feast on those wicked humans who followed the Antichrist. Some believe that the Devil will be left cornered, and he will be thrown into the deepest pits of Hell, bound and restrained for all eternity, never to return to tempt humanity, being as close to death as he can be in this pit because there is no escape from the tortures which await him. Others believe the Devil will be finally destroyed and obliterated from the Universe, never to return to wage war on God again. Good deeds *Created Earth and all life on it. *Shown many miracles. *Is an enemy of Satan, the ultimate evil. *Forgives all of the Earth's sins. *Allows those who worship and have faith in Him to get to go to Heaven, the most gorgeous and majestic place in all of creation. *Freed the Israelites from slavery in Egypt and led them (via Moses) to their promised land, Israel. *Gave Adam and Eve what would have been Heaven had they not betrayed Him due to them being deceived by Satan, who took the form of a serpent. *Saved the lives of millions. *Allowed David's line to continue despite how evil it was. *Allowing several civilizations such as Sodom and Gomorrah several chances to repent despite how sinful and carnal they were (though this failed, which resulted in God destroying those civilizations). *Countless more. Appearance Note: This isn't meant to offend anybody of faith by revealing God's true image. Please don't take this as an attack on your religion. This is research from The Bible. Please respect this before proceeding further. God's appearance is something He was proud of until The New Testament. Before that, God only revealed Himself to a handful of prophets (Moses, Elijah, Enoch, and Ezekiel). God's true face was largely unknown until the time of Ezekiel, for Moses did not reveal what he saw - having been struck radiant with amazement! So Ezekiel was unharmed when he saw the Lord; because he was living in a time God was more open with mankind about His identity. He revealed Himself to Ezekiel as a humanoid form; wearing crimson robes and golden armour, enshrouded in a beautiful rainbow, encircled in beauty. God's true appearance was revealed by Jesus; because when Jesus ascended back to Heaven upon His Resurrection; Jesus had aged and was now depicted with long flowing white hair and a white beard. This can be taken as meaning God's true face finally revealed. He was wearing all white. God Himself is revealed in the finale of Revelation when He descends to cleanse Earth of its sins. He is wearing all white on a white throne. A truly beautiful Master of Creation. Personality Note: This isn't meant to offend anybody of faith by revealing God's true image. Please don't take this as an attack on your religion. This is research from The Bible. Please respect this before proceeding further. God's personality is something which is very sensitive to a lot of people. They view His personality as something above all human comprehension and that to even attempt to decipher His inner thoughts is blasphemy. However, what has been revealed about His personality (by Himself, through The Bible) is surprising. Fitting God's speech that we were made in His image; God declares that He is capable of human emotions. He can feel great wrath, love, peace, unrest, unease and even ruthlessness (towards His enemies only). What little is revealed about God's character is that He absolutely hates the notion of other deities and says that this polytheism (and murder) are among the worst sins. God loves all life; which is why He gives us prophets, to save us and sway us back to Good. However, when a person is so steeped in evil, God's heart grows sad, and He reluctantly hands us over to Satan as the wicked are the Devil's property. God has very strict (yet simple) rules on how we ought to live. These include basic values such as preserving life (no murder) living a clean spiritual life (no lust or listening to deceit) and aiding others (encouraging evil-doers to repent). These are basic rules yet He has established higher rules too. For instance, a recurring theme in His rules is that we ought not to touch unclean animals, for instance, pork, shellfish, sea creatures which live on the bottom of the ocean (eels) and numerous birds (although this was strictly for the Jewish people as Christians are largely exempt from this rule). However He still values these creatures (as He told Noah to rescue unclean animals as well as clean ones). God absolutely hates unclean items and if one of His people touches them, they are defiled (spiritually unclean) and have to go through a ritual to become pure again. Cleanliness is next to Godliness, and for this reason God wishes us to not be envious, put aside all impure sexual lusts, and to aid and redeem others. God allows evil because to Him everything ought have its own place in the world. It is the will of God in this world that life is not perfect, partly our own fault, and we ought to grow up and learn from our mistakes through encountering darkness and evil. As the saying goes, we learn from our mistakes, and God knows this better than anyone. He knows life is not all sunshine and rainbows but there will be challenges afoot. The theme of Abrahamic religions is to sin, then be cleansed through repentance. One cannot simply live a clean life. We are all sinners, said Paul, and we must face this if we seek God. Also God knows that evil is limited and He waits for the day He can set all to rights. However, Satan is still the Prince of This World and God has acquitted the world to him, so God must wait til Satan's reign is over so He can kill the Devil. Satan is from where all evil comes, and all impure thoughts, and only through the Devil's demise can a perfect world be established. Famous Quotes Gallery God.jpg|God displaying his powers. God_1.jpg|God the Father. God_2.jpg|God the Son (Jesus Christ) vs the Devil. God_3.jpg|God creating Adam and Eve, and giving them His paradise and final creation, Eden. God_4.jpg|God brings Adam and Eve all the beasts of the field. God_5.jpg|God the Father receiving the souls of the Faithful in Heaven, alongside His Son, Jesus Christ. God2.jpg|God. God.png|Another artist's perception of God. tlc-119.jpg|God the Son (Jesus Christ) sitting at the right hand of God the Father. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Theology Heroes Category:Religious Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Protectors Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Inventors Category:Healers Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the past Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Bigger Good Category:Stock Characters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Universal Protection Category:Harmonizers Category:Officials Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Forgivers Category:Sage Category:Monarchs Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Successful Category:Religion Category:Lawful Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Messiah Category:Genderless Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nurturer Category:Philanthropists Category:Symbolic Category:Vengeful Category:Anti Hero Category:Destructive Category:Outright Category:Energy Beings Category:Mysterious Category:Paranormal Category:Force of Nature Category:Legacy Category:Lethal Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Dreaded Category:Wrathful Category:Contradictory Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Guardians Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Master Orator Category:Inspiring Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Parents Category:Egomaniacs